


That Butler, Seductive

by bexara



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After witnessing Sebastian using carnal methods to obtain information for a case, Ciel is forced to face the uncomfortable truth about his feelings for his demon butler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Butler, Seductive

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT shota. Ciel is about 17/18 in this story.

A single round eye, the rich hue of precious sapphire, peered through the slightly open door, and watched the scene unfolding before it with a dark and uneasy fascination. Watched the play of muscles that bunched and shifted under a black vest and crisp, white shirt. The pale, smooth skin of clenching buttocks as they rose and fell in fast, powerful thrusts. The silken, black hair that fluttered with each movement, shining like a raven’s wing under the flickering light of the nearby candelabra. The light sheen of sweat trickling down a masculine face that was both magnificent and terrifying in its attractiveness, not unlike the dark and dangerous beauty of a fallen angel.  
  
Participating in the most unseemly act of voyeurism, the owner of that vivid blue eye observed the entwined bodies until he could abide no more. He jerked back from the door, and flattened himself against the adjacent wall. Heart careening wildly in his chest, he lifted a trembling hand to dab at the perspiration beading his lip. Though he could no longer see the carnal act taking place in the room, the raw, sordid sounds still reached him. He could hear the obscene creaking and rustling of an old straw mattress. The wet, rhythmic slap of flesh upon flesh. Lewd, coarse, feminine moans. Deep, guttural, masculine grunts.  
  
With the indecent sounds echoing in his ears, and the vision he had seen burned brightly into his mind, his own body felt unreasonably hot. His stiff, somber clothing suddenly restrictive and suffocating.  
  
“ _Harder! Harder!_ ” the woman’s high pitched squeal drifted out to him.   
  
Clapping his hands over his ears, Ciel Phantomhive rushed out of the dilapidated cottage and down the rocky, stone drive to where his carriage and driver waited. Flinging himself inside, he picked up his cane off the floor and rapped it sharply on the ceiling.  
  
“Home,” he barked the command.  
  
“What about Mr. Sebastian, m’lord?” the driver called back.  
  
“He can find his own way back,” Ciel growled, “now drive on.”  
  
“Yes, m’lord.”  
  
A loud crack of the reins split the air, and the carriage shuddered into motion. Ciel leaned his head back against the seat and inhaled deeply several times, attempting to blank his mind and calm the furious racing of his pulse. The image of Sebastian between that woman’s legs was not so easily dismissed, however. To his everlasting embarrassment, he had to reach down to adjust the now uncomfortably tight fabric of his trousers. The brush of his fingers against his throbbing flesh sent tendrils of heat spiraling through his veins.  
  
Pulling his hand back as if scalded, he turned to gaze out the carriage window. The passing trees were a faint, shadowy blur as the conveyance rattled along the road, but Ciel did not notice. His thoughts were firmly fixed upon Sebastian. And, to the means his butler was using to extract information from the only lead they had in the current mission Her Majesty had assigned him. It was not the first time Sebastian had employed such a base approach. Ciel had always expected the demon to use whatever means at his disposal in the course of following his master’s orders. As a child of twelve, Ciel had viewed this particular method with a sort of pragmatic disgust. As a young man, his feelings were more … complicated.  
  
They arrived at his estate some time later. He immediately retired to the sanctuary of his room, awash in chaotic thoughts and emotions. Ripping off his eye patch, he walked over to the basin on his vanity and splashed his face. He hoped the cool water would assist in rinsing away the tumultuous feelings churning inside him. Looking into the mirror as he dried his face, Ciel realized it would not be that simple. His right eye caught his attention. Free of its usual covering, the purplish color and the pentacle it carried reminded him keenly of the connection he and Sebastian shared. A connection much stronger than any fleeting one the demon may have forged with the women he had bedded over the years.  
  
Ciel reached up to touch the eye before he caught himself. Annoyed, he began stripping out of his clothes. It was quite a bothersome thing, since Sebastian usually attended to the task. Once nude, he struggled into his long, white nightshirt. He was fumbling with the small, pearl buttons when a cool breeze stirred around him.  
  
“How cruel, young master, to leave me behind. Especially when I was laboring so … diligently for you.”  
  
Ciel whipped his head around to find his demonic butler lounging lazily in his bedroom window. Heart slamming violently in his ribcage, he schooled his expression into composed lines, but it was a composure he did not truly feel.  
  
“Sebastian, please refrain from barging into my room through the window like that. It would be inconvenient if the others caught glimpse of you.”  
  
He managed to keep his voice steady, and even instilled a hint of authority in it lest Sebastian’s tendency for insolence rear its head. Sebastian smiled and inclined his head, though Ciel knew there was a dash of mockery in the gesture. Eyes narrowing, he frowned at the demon and returned to fighting the buttons of his nightshirt. Sebastian was suddenly there, pushing aside Ciel’s fingers as his own began to deftly fasten the buttons.  
  
“You should really learn how to dress yourself on your own at some point, young master,” Sebastian murmured in amusement.  
  
Glancing down at those long, white fingers, Ceil abruptly realized Sebastian’s gloves were missing. Ebony fingernails gleamed darkly in the pale light of the room, and the sign symbolizing Ciel’s contract was vivid against the pale skin of Sebastian’s left hand. The reason for the missing gloves instantly returned to Ciel’s mind and he wrenched away.  
  
“ _Do not touch me with the same hands you just used to touch that strumpet!_ ” the words tumbled from his lips before he could stop them.  
  
Sebastian’s dark eyebrows lifted in surprise at the outburst, and Ciel felt his face flush hotly. Horrified at what he had just let slip, he turned on his heel and strode to the door.  
  
“I need to fetch something from the library,” he lied quickly, wanting only to escape.  
  
His fingers were reaching for the handle when Sebastian appeared behind him. Slamming his hand against the door, the butler leaned over Ciel, crowding him against the door. Though now a young man, Ciel had not yet experienced his growth spurt and Sebastian still towered above him. He pulled hard on the door, but of course it would not budge with the demon leaning against it.  
  
“Move, Sebastian!” he demanded, albeit unsteadily, the feel of Sebastian pressed so intimately against his back unnerving.  
  
“Tell me, young master,” Sebastian whispered close to Ciel’s ear, blatantly disregarding the young man’s words, “perchance are you jealous of that female I tupped?”  
  
Ciel felt himself redden even further, both because of the crude word Sebastian used and the truth in the butler’s statement.  
  
“Don’t be absurd,” he protested, voice cracking slightly. “Why should I be jealous of some tawdry female whose only worth was the information she possessed? Jealousy, hah! The idea is absolutely preposterous!”  
  
Breathing heavily, he tugged on the door again.  
  
“Now, move, Sebastian. That is an ord—umpf.”  
  
He wasn’t able to complete the command because he was suddenly spun around and upended over Sebastian’s black clad shoulder.  
  
“Put me down you stupid demon!” he shrieked, kicking his legs and hammering Sebastian’s chest with his fists.  
  
Sebastian handily ignored Ciel’s ineffectual blows and tossed him unceremoniously across the large four poster bed. Ciel landed in a tangled flurry of flailing limbs and bedclothes, his long, white nightshirt bunching around his thighs in the process. He struggled to sit up, but Sebastian was there, seizing his wrists and forcing them down on either side of his head as it lay cradled on the mattress. The demon knelt between his legs, staring down at him with a glowing, red gaze.  
  
“What are you doing, Sebastian?! Let me up this instant!”  
  
Ciel struggled against the butler’s hold, but his efforts were futile.  
  
“You do not wish for me to release you, young master,” Sebastian replied in a silken, dulcet tone that raised goose bumps along Ciel’s flesh.  
  
“Of course I want you to release me, you jackanapes! Do you forget who your master is?!”  
  
Those crimson eyes flared, and Sebastian bent down until his warm, strangely sweet-scented breath fanned across Ciel’s face.  
  
“Not for a single moment have I  _ever_ forgotten that I am your servant, young master,” his voice dropped an octave, “nor have I forgotten what I am to you. While still in this mortal realm, I am an instrument who exists solely to fulfill your every whim and desire.”  
  
“Then my desire is for you to get off me and let me go!” Ciel panted, frightened and, though he refused to admit it, oddly excited.  
  
Sebastian shook his head, and shifted slightly so he could transfer both of Ciel’s wrists to one hand. The other hand cupped Ciel’s chin, its black-nailed thumb slowly stroking over the young man’s lip.  
  
“Lies do not become this sweet, innocent mouth, young master,” Sebastian pushed down with his thumb, forcing Ciel's lips to part.  
  
Ciel stared up at the demon with wide eyes, pupils dilated with fear and … something else.  
  
“I don’t want this,” he whispered against that thumb.  
  
“Yes, you do,” Sebastian replied softly, and then fastened his lips to Ciel’s.  
  
He used the thumb he still had pressed on Ciel’s lip to coerce the young man’s mouth open wider, and slid his tongue inside. It was the first kiss Ciel had ever received, and he suddenly knew the moment would be fixed firmly in his memory for a long, long time. Sebastian was not gentle. He seized Ciel’s untutored lips and devoured them. Tongue invading the soft, moist depths of Ciel’s mouth, Sebastian kissed him hard and deep. The feeling was electrifying, dragging a low moan from deep in Ciel’s throat. Against his will, his eyes fluttered shut, only to fly open when Sebastian ended the kiss and trailed his wet lips across Ciel’s cheek, to the pink, vulnerable shell of the young man’s ear.  
  
“Young master,” Sebastian breathed softly into that ear, causing Ciel to shudder violently at the sensation.  
  
The demon’s wicked, sinful tongue then lapped slowly along the curve of the ear, teasing and tasting before dipping into the opening. Ciel cried out then, overwhelmed by the pleasurable heat radiating out from where Sebastian’s tongue touched him. Arms that had been straining against the demon’s hold ceased their struggles, and Ciel’s body went lax. Sebastian hummed approvingly and released Ciel’s wrists. The young man didn’t have the strength or will to move, however, and his arms stayed stretched above him as if held by invisible shackles.  
  
Sebastian left his ear to place hot, damp kisses along his throat, lingering over the rapid pulse fluttering there. Ciel was quickly losing his ability to think clearly, caught up now in the demon’s sensual allure. Unknown to the pleasures of the flesh, he swiftly succumbed to the fire Sebastian was deliberately rousing in him.   
  
With his lips still on Ciel’s neck, Sebastian’s hands did not remain idle. Roving down Ciel’s body, he grasped the edge of the white nightshirt and raised it. Cool air touched Ciel’s skin as first his thighs, then entire lower body were exposed. Some semblance of sanity began to return to him, only to be promptly squashed when Sebastian opened his mouth, drawing hard and fast the sensitive flesh of Ciel’s throat. Whimpering, Ciel fell back under the erotic spell.  
  
The soft cloth of his nightshirt was pushed up and up, until the flowing garment pooled around his upper chest. Arms lifted above his head. Bright eyes dazed and lit with passion. Pale skin flushed pink with arousal. Legs parted around Sebastian’s hips. Ciel had no idea of the wanton picture he presented; or that, to the demon, he resembled nothing less than a delectable pagan sacrifice.  
  
After leaving the nightshirt bunched around Ciel’s shoulders, Sebastian’s hands traced the young man’s soft, smooth skin. He palmed the pale, dusky nipples on that chest, rubbing his thumbs across the hardening tips, and eliciting a gasp of pleasure from Ciel. Dipping his head, he kissed one small point while his hand teased and plucked the other. When his teeth nibbled on the tiny bud, rolling it and then biting down hard, the pleasure-pain caused a keening cry to burst from Ciel’s mouth. His body bowed under the sensation.  
  
“So sweet, so innocent, so easily corrupted,” Sebastian murmured against Ciel’s skin  
  
Ciel didn’t hear him, blind and deaf to anything but the desperate heat throbbing in his body. Sebastian smiled darkly and drew his mouth down Ciel’s abdomen, stopping to torment the navel with his tongue, and then he moved lower. The first, fleeting touch had Ciel looking down his body in confusion. It seemed Sebastian had been waiting for that. The demon captured him with a piercing, crimson gaze and slowly lowered his head. He wouldn’t release Ciel’s eyes as he enveloped the young man’s throbbing erection.  
  
The damp heat was incredible, sending surges of pleasure darting through Ciel's body. His head spun, the blaze in his groin overriding the momentary shock he had experienced when Sebastian took him into that wet mouth. Using his tongue along the length, Sebastian employed a light suction while his hand reached down to caress the shaft.  
  
“Ngh!” Ciel’s head thrashed wildly, his hands finally moving, but only to fist the covers underneath him. He felt he would simply fly apart if he did not hold on to something.  
  
Sebastian sucked harder, pulling Ciel deep into his mouth in a fast, skillful rhythm. Ciel’s hips bucked uncontrollably against that clever mouth. Something was building low in his body, something he didn’t understand. He felt on the verge of something amazing, when Sebastian let his flesh go with a pop.  
  
“Wh-what?” he was bewildered by the sudden loss of the moist warmth around his member.  
  
“Shh, young master,” Sebastian said huskily,” it’s not over yet.”  
  
Ciel had no time to discern the other’s intention before Sebastian had lifted his hips, bending his knees to his chest, and then placed firm, wet lips on a place that had Ciel’s mouth falling opening in horrified embarrassment.  
  
“Wait, Sebastian! Don’t— _oooh_ ,” his protest transformed into a moan of pleasure as Sebastian’s devilish, nimble tongue probed the small, hidden entrance to his body.  
  
Shame blended with the pleasure, heightening his arousal to unimaginable proportions. Sebastian pulled back, licking his lips as if savoring the taste, and placed one, slender finger on the puckered bud he had just been teasing with his tongue. The finger pressed inward, pushing past the resistance it met, until it slid deep within Ciel’s tight depths.   
  
Ciel didn’t understand what was happening, only knew the pleasure of moments ago had faded some in face of the burning sting in his bottom. He felt his body stretch to accommodate that finger, and he bit his lip against the pain.  
  
Sebastian removed that finger, only to push two inside the opening. Ciel froze, the sharp pinch of pain travelling up his spine. Those fingers moved, wriggling and thrusting until they bumped against something that made him contort and cry out.  
  
“Ahh!”  
  
Ciel writhed against Sebastian, lost in the feelings swamping his body, so he didn’t notice when the butler eased back and shed his own clothes. He wasn’t aware of anything until his hips were lifted completely off the bed. The feel of his legs sliding against warm, naked skin roused him, had him opening his eyes to see a very nude Sebastian between his thighs, his legs crooked over the other’s shoulders. Something larger, wider than before began pushing into him. His brow furrowed in distress and he whimpered.  
  
“I don’t … I can’t…,” he whispered incoherently.  
  
“You can, young master,” Sebastian said, his own voice slightly rough and uneven.  
  
With one hard lunge, Sebastian buried his entire length in the dark recesses of Ciel’s body. Ciel groaned, feeling as if he had been split into, and then Sebastian began thrusting. Ciel shifted, trying to get away from the sensation, and caused Sebastian to scrape over that hidden pleasure button again. His body twisted violently. The friction from Sebastian moving in his body, and hitting that spot, repeatedly created a delicious pressure that built and built until it desperately needed an outlet.  
  
Sebastian suddenly touched him between his legs. Ciel looked up into that deadly, beautiful face, stared into those red, shining eyes, and he exploded. Throwing back his head, he screamed, unfamiliar ecstasy racing up his shaft and spilling out in violent bursts across his belly and chest.   
  
Sweat gleaming on his face, Sebastian increased his movements until his hips were hammering against Ciel’s in sharp, quick smacks, forcing tiny moans and cries from the young man’s lips. With one last, hard lunge, Sebastian arched his back and stilled, vicious delight on his face as he climaxed. Ciel felt something warm and wet wash inside him, but he was too stunned by everything that had just happened to question it.  
  
Sagging back against the bed, exhaustion unexpectedly claimed his body. He barely winced when Sebastian pulled out. Was vaguely aware when Sebastian left the bed, only to return fully clothed and carrying a tray with a glass on it.  
  
“Here, young master,” he said in his normal, proper, butler tones.  
  
Mind tired and fuzzy, Ciel allowed Sebastian to hold the glass to his lips while he drank. He didn’t protest when his now damp and soiled nightshirt was stripped from his body. Only stirred marginally when a soft, wet sponge bathed away the sweat and proof of their combined pleasure from his body. His limbs were slack and pliable as Sebastian dressed him in fresh linens and tucked him under the covers. Tomorrow would be soon enough to deal with the feelings he had secretly harbored until this moment for his demon servant, as well as the ramifications this night would bring. Now, Ciel only wanted to sleep.  
  
One pressing thought kept him from slumber, however. As Sebastian picked up the tray and turned to leave, Ciel’s arm shot out of its own accord to grab the butler’s coat tail.  
  
“Sebastian, this is an order. You are not to use  _that_ method to garner information for us any longer.”  
  
The demon knew exactly to what his young master was referring. A wicked smile curved his lips and his eyes flashed with crimson fire.  
  
“Yes, my lord,” Sebastian inclined his head deeply before taking his leave.  
  
Satisfied, Ciel’s arm fell limply back onto the bed and he settled into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
 _fin_.


End file.
